This invention relates to an improved perpetual calendar construction that enables rapid reconfiguration by means of a few removeable cards with slits. When cards are inserted into a portion of the frame and arranged will display a specific month.
Previous perpetual calendars have been constructed with many parts and have a complicated procedure to reconfigure them. One perpetual calendar has construction with rollers which may be independently rotated to display the month, date and year. Another has individual blocks that are secured with magnetic tape. Most of these calendars have complicated construction with many parts, my perpetual calendar is simple in construction can be cheaply manufactured, has ten parts and can be rapidly reconfigured.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 554,833 February 1896, 684,107 October 1901, 1,109,814 September 1914, 1,427,850 September 1922, 2,892,277 June 1959, 4,176,478 December 1979 and 4,275,516 June 1981 disclose various types of calendars having moveable parts.